bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schattenangreifer Kuda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60536 |idalt = |no = 1346 |element = Dunkel |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |description = Many who claimed Kuda had a hand in the assassination of the Six Heroes have recently began to reevaluate his role in history. Although Kuda's targets were all people who had rebelled against the gods, evidence has been found that suggests he helped to draw up the plans for the great escape to Elgaia. Furthermore, when Kuda attacked Atro, the child he had held as a hostage claimed that he took the full force of Atro's blade, as if trying to put an end to his own life. There are many holes in this theory that require further research, but it remains a topic of hot debate. |summon = |fusion = Keine Sorge. Ich werde meine Mission auf jeden Fall abschließen. Ich werde genau das tun, was du willst … |evolution = Ich bin auf den Abschluss meiner Mission fokussiert. Alles andere ist mir egal. Und ich habe nichts weiter zu sagen. | hp_base = 5162 |atk_base = 2054 |def_base = 1644 |rec_base = 1564 | hp_lord = 6568 |atk_lord = 2628 |def_lord = 2182 |rec_lord = 2044 | hp_anima = 7460 |rec_anima = 1806 |atk_breaker = 2866 |def_breaker = 1944 |atk_guardian = 2390 |def_guardian = 2420 | hp_oracle = 5675 |rec_oracle = 2282 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Macht des göttlichen Richters |lsdescription = +80% ANG, verringert benötigte BB-Anzeige für BB erheblich, erhöht BB-ANG erheblich und erhöht BB-ANG 2 Runden lang, wenn zugefügter Schaden einen bestimmten Wert überschreitet |lsnote = 25% Reduzierung der BB-Anzeige, 100% Erhöhung des BB-ANG |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |es = Mission ohne Belohnungen |esitem = |esdescription = BB/SBB erhöht 3 Runden lang Schaden durch kritische Treffer |esnote = 50% Erhöhung |bb = Dämonengrab: Leeres Urteil |bbdescription = 21er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht ANG 3 Runden lang erheblich und erhöht kritische Trefferquote 3 Runden lang gewaltig |bbnote = 140% ANG-Erhöhung, 40% Erhöhung der kritischen Trefferquote |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 24 |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Dämonenleben: Schwingenrabe |sbbdescription = Mächtige 25er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht ANG 3 Runden lang erheblich, erhöht kritische Trefferquote 3 Runden lang enorm und erhöht BB-ANG 3 Runden lang erheblich! |sbbnote = 140% ANG-Erhöhung, 60% Erhöhung der kritischen Trefferquote, 200% Erhöhung des BB-ANG |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Sengende Amethystketten |ubbdescription = Gewaltige 27er-Dunkelkombo gegen alle Feinde; erhöht ANG und kritische Trefferquote 3 Runden lang enorm, erhöht BB-ANg Runden lang gewaltig und erhöht Schaden durch kritische Treffer 3 Runden lang enorm! |ubbnote = 250% ANG-Erhöhung, 60% Erhöhung der kritischen Trefferquote, 400% Erhöhung des BB-ANG, 300% Erhöhung des Schadens durch kritische Treffer |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |evofrom = 60535 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = God's Loyalists |addcatname = Kuda4 }}